


Spies and First Dates

by germanshepherd123



Series: Shorts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: The story of how a man arrives to pick up his date, a single mother of one, only to find her not ready and the sitter to be running late. This is the story of how Phil Coulson meets Skye and receives the shovel talk from a 6 year old.





	

Coulson takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before knocking on the door, after a few minutes he hears the sound of his date talking to someone behind the door followed by the sound of someone running down the steps before the door opens to reveal Melinda May, his date, dressed in sweatpants and  a t-shirt.

 

"uh hi." Coulson says

"Hi Im sorry I'm running behind and- and my sitter is running late." May says in a way of an explanation, Coulson smiles.

"Its fine." he says before remembering what he's holding "Oh these are for you." he says as he hands her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." May smiles as she takes them before taking a step back to allow him in. "Skye can you put these in water for me?" she asks, Coulson follows her gaze to see a brown doe eyed brunette child eyeing him warily. Coulson gives her a friendly smile but she only stares at him, Skye takes the flowers before disappearing into the kitchen.  "Do you mind waiting? I just need to get dress and the sitter should be here in a few minutes."

 

"Take your time." Coulson says easily, May gives him a thankful smile before turning to go back upstairs. Coulson sighs and walks into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Not sure what to do with himself, he scans the room, noting the many pictures that are decorated everywhere of either Skye or of May and Skye. Coulson's attention is pulled when he sees Skye walk back into the room and sit in the chair across from the sofa. 

 

"Hi." Coulson says, when Skye doesn't respond he continues "So Skye huh? Thats a really pretty name."

"I picked it out my self." she says in a way of an explanation

"You did?" Skye nods

"I didnt like the name they gave me at the orphanage so I changed it." she says simply, not knowing what to say, Coulson just nods. The two sit in silence for a few minutes before the 6 year old breaks it "Are you a bad guy?"

 

"What?" Coulson asks with a small chuckle

"I've seen a lot of bad guys pretending to be good guys." She explains "Are you a bad guy?"

"No... I like to think of myself as a good guy." he says, Skye studies him for a minute before nodding her head. Coulson glances at the stairs wondering how long May is going to be.

 

"I'm pretty handy with computers you know..."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..." Skye says "So if you turn out to be a bad guy. Just remember that." Coulson stares at the small child, not believing that he's actually receiving the shovel talk from a 6 year old.

 

"Noted." Coulson says "Your mom is really lucky to have someone to look out for her like you do." he says, Skye just shrugs into her seat. The two fall back into silence "So... do you like to play games?" Coulson asks, breaking it.

 

"Depends on the game." Skye says with a shrug as she picks at the chair.

"Have you ever played Spies?" 

"Whats that?" Skye asks, looking up from the loose string on the chair to Coulson. Coulson smiles before going on to explaining the game to her.

 

About 20 minutes later May comes down the stairs, dressed and ready to go.

"The sitter just arrived so we can-" whatever she was about to say dies in her throat when she sees Coulson and Skye standing on the couch, a few pillows laying on the ground around them.

 

"The ground is lava." Coulson says like that explains everything.

"Yeah. We're sneaking into a volcano so we can't touch the lava!" Skye exclaims as she bounces on the couch.

"And why are we sneaking into a volcano?" May asks playing along

"Cause we're spies." Skye says as if it was obvious. May smiles before lifting Skye off the couch and setting her back on the ground, Coulson also stepping down and putting his shoes back on.

 

"Well Skye the super spy. I have to go now but I'm sure Sharon will play spies with you, okay?" May says, Skye nods.

"Okay. Have fun on your date, mommy." Skye says as she hugs her mother goodbye. May hugs her back before standing up straight and turning to Coulson.

 

"Ready?" Coulson asks, May nods. The two adults walk to the door, allowing Sharon in as they were making their way out.

 

"Oh wait!" Skye calls, stopping her mother while Coulson starts his car. May bends down to Skye's level, allowing her daughter to whisper in her ear. "I like him." she approves, making May smile. The older woman knowing how hard it is for Skye to trust people after spending most of her life in foster care.

 

"I like him to." May says before hugging her daughter again "Be good for Sharon okay?" Skye nods with a wide smile, she waves Coulson goodbye before running back inside, planning on teaching Sharon the new game she learned.


End file.
